


Memorial

by Summerspeck



Category: Bambi (1942)
Genre: F/M, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Where a loved one will be waiting. This takes place after the events of the Bambi films.





	Memorial

His son. He was proud. So proud.

And he knew that someone else would feel the same pride he did.

The Great Prince paused in his lone trek in the woods. He relaxed his muscles as he sighed in deep and sorrowful thought about the one thing missing from his life.

His wife and Bambi's mother.

The stag cast a glance towards the heavens. There she was... watching over the two of them.

And he'd meet her at the memorial soon, in the meeting place. The lovely meeting place where the sun's rays blessed the grass and trees from up above and where the beautiful butterflies clung to the leaves of the mighty trees before taking off in rainbow flights. Where no other creature visited besides the old stag and Bambi.

Where he and Bambi's mother met when _they_ were fawns.

A wistful smile slowly appeared.

The Great Prince would be spending a lot of time at the memorial, but he would check in with his son from time to time. He wanted to see his son, his daughter-in-law, and grandchildren after all. And he'd spend time with the family whenever he could... in his beloved's name until his own time would come.

And then he'd be reunited with her.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A drabble focusing on Bambi's father, he's thinking about his son now ruling in his place and what he's going to do with his own time.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
